Chaos in the Light Dimension
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: An OC story, and the sequel to 'Space Colony ARK'. Chaos and Katherine return (in Katherine's case) to Katherine's home Dimension. Encounters with the Light Givers and the Followers of Darkness. Don't like, don't read. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chaos and Katherine stumbled into the room. Katherine gasped "we're… back?" Chaos groaned "for the record, I am _never_ doing that again." With a gust of wind and a flash of lightning, two cat like people appeared. One looked like Katherine, but it was a male, and he had a scar running down the left side of his face. His eyes were dark blue. The other was a dark grey cat. She had green eyes, and a strange diamond in the centre of her forehead.

The grey cat ran up, and almost crushed Katherine with a hug "Katherine! You're okay! Oh, thank goodness!" Katherine gasped "Windy… lemme go… can't breathe…" the grey cat let go "oh, sorry…" Katherine got her breath back, and turned to the other cat "Zap." 'Zap' nodded "Katherine." The other cat, Windy said "okay, first up. What the heck have you been doing these past three hundred and sixty-five years?"

Katherine was about to answer the question, but the thought stuck in her head. She asked "three hundred and sixty-five years?" Zap nodded, and Chaos said "uh, Katherine, maybe we went through a time warp. I told you something went wrong." Windy turned to Chaos, then said to Katherine "who is this? Is he a criminal? Oh my life, you brought a criminal from another dimension into ours, and you didn't even cuff him? He could rampage the place he could…"

Chaos cut her off "I would do nothing of the sort. Now would you please shut up, before I Chaos spear your throat?" Katherine rested a hand on her brothers' shoulder "easy now. I know you're still in a bit of a mood for having to leave Shadow, but these are my friends." She sighed "you might want to sit down for this. It's a long story."

"Oh… my… life. You two, I am so sorry!" Windy said, after Katherine finished the story. She turned to Chaos "sorry about the first impression." Chaos laughed bitterly "doesn't matter. Considering some people's opinions, both of us are criminals." Zap leaned forward "why? What did you do?" Chaos laughed again "exist." Katherine warned "Chaos…" the cat knew he was getting close to the topic she had purposely avoided: Maria.

Windy nodded "so, Chaos. What are you going to do now?" the hedgehog shrugged "I don't know. I know I can't go back. Everything that I cared for back there is gone, killed off or imprisoned for caring about me." Windy nodded "okay… so how about this? You can come with us!" Chaos smiled, and Zap said "hold up, Wind. I need to check it up with the leader. Be back in a sec." the golden cat momentarily disappeared, reappearing with a smile on his face "it's clear with the leader. You are officially a member of the Light Givers!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry about last chapter! I didn't leaver a message OR do the Disclaimer. But I was updating at 22:00 my time, so... Thanks to those in the ohana who review, and those who totalled my Space Colony ARK reviews to 101.**

**Rya: yeah, ppretty much everyone from Sandy's stories are here. And yes, it's gonna be awesome! Yep, he's a Light Giver- to some extent. Here's your next update!**

**Strife: No, she didn't. Katherine and Chaos had told her about what happened on the ARK, minus the part about Maria. I'm not asking about the first bit.**

**Sandy: uh... sis? Things are slightly different in this story. IE: a bad guy you all know and hate (Zap especially) is back, and there is a different leader. lol, I had to put the criminal part in. It just seemed right. You need to keep up, Sandy! I'm beating you, update wise!**

**Nomad: I'm guessing you'rew excited about this, huh?  
Chaos: *two fingered salutes Braelyn***

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao. Katherine, Zap, Windy and soon to be named characters belong to BlackSandHeart. There are no SEGA characters in this story.**

**Chapter 2**

The four exited the main building, going out to give Chaos the tour of the city. Chaos looked around, astounded by everything he saw. He found it simply impossible to believe that a successful city and a forest stood side by side. He noticed a domed building, where most of the inhabitants were heading. He turned to Katherine, who smiled "training hall. We'll get you in there after the tour. You're gonna need to be in top form if you want to keep up with the fighting we do."

Chaos muttered "the… fighting?" Zap snorted, saying "what, you thought this place was peaceful? See, there's our group, and there's a group that's the opposite of everything we stand for. That group is called…" an alarm went off, a voice saying "Followers of Darkness near! All warriors to the main gate!" Katherine sighed "well, time for a taste of what life's like around here, brother."

They arrived at the main gate, looking around anxiously. Chaos saw that everyone animal in that group was a feline. He was starting to figure he was the only hedgehog in the group. He started running his hand through his quills, waiting for the attack to arrive. Soon enough, a black storm was coming, and everyone yelped and leapt backwards as several undead hands clawed the air, forcing themselves up. Chaos saw they all wore armour, and all held swords. They seemed to zero in on the hedgehog, roughly pushing everyone out of the way.

Chaos growled "hey! Not cool!" he Chaos speared, homing attacked, and spin-dashed through them, sending them into a pile of bones. He then saw a flash come from behind, and saw another. He prepared an attack, but then let it go. The warrior stopped within arm's reach of Chaos, who stood there. The soldier collapsed, sinking into Chaos, the bones of it dissolving on contact with his fur. Chaos yelped as his fur was replaced with a hazy image of armour. He had turquoise armour, and a golden helmet and face-guard. The image slowly faded, leaving a stunned Chaos with new gauntlets on his hands.

The team watched Chaos, fearing he might go on a rampage, but the hedgehog simply stared into the distance, where a severe storm was headed their way. He called "I don't suppose that storm is natural, right?" everyone stared at it, muttering things like "here it comes" "you watch my back, I'll watch yours" "you ready?" Chaos sighed "thought not." Then the storm hit.

**BATTLE! So, who's gonna win? Chaos and the Light Guvers, or - and the -? Find out, next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I lied about the battle, feel free to yell at me. Thanks to those in the ohana for reviewing!**

**Strife: here it is, your next chapter! However, it is a little short, so forgive me.**

**Rya: I can't say :P and yeah, I lied. I know, Zap being sarcastic, huh? That's COMPLETELY out of character XD and the storm is the signal of - coming.**

**Sandy: the bad guy I was talking about is the leader of the FoD in this story (guessed who it is yet?) and Tatha isn't the LG leader, you'll find out his identity. And yes, a certain follower of Darkness is about to get her butt handed to her on a silver platter... not this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I oonly own Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao. Katherine, Zap, Windy, and a few other characters, including the one mentioned in this chapter, as well as the concept of the Light Dimension and the Light Givers and Followers of Darkness belong to BlackSandHeart. Most of you know her, but if you don't, go find her! She's awesome! As well as the others in the Ohana... *glances at the ohana***

**Chapter 3**

Chaos' mind couldn't process what just happened. He'd just accepted a weird knight, and a zombie at that, into his body, leaving his with two gauntlets, and some armour. He figured he had some blades somewhere, but didn't bother trying to find them. He had a fight to focus on.

The storm hit, and it was raining, thunder and lightning rumbling and flashing. Then, out of the blue, several dark spirals of energy started in their direction. Chaos growled, jumping and hitting the largest spiral with a homing attack. The hedgehog landed in a fighting stance, whilst the energy spiral disappeared, leaving a black cat in its place. The other spirals stopped, revealing about forty warriors.

Katherine growled apprehensively "the Followers of Darkness. And Sierra…" the cat that had been in the largest spiral yelled "who knocked me? Show yourself!" Chaos stepped forward "I believe you're looking for me?" the cat drew her blade "get out of my way. I have no quarrel with you. Please, could you start running like you usually do?" Chaos snorted "I will not run. I am Chaos, Chaos the hedgehog, the original life-form." The cat growled "and I am Sierra the Vile, leader of the Followers of Darkness. Any more stupid comments?" Chaos smirked "right back at you."

Chaos rested his hands on his hips, but found swords grips there, right before his hips; he grabbed those, pulling them out "you're not the only one with weapons, Sierra." The cat growled. Her ice blue eyes seemed to glow "I have an army of warriors, limitless dark energy, and extreme swordsmanship. What have you got?" Chaos simply said "a smaller ego."

The other Light Givers were trying to keep themselves from laughing. Sierra was making some strange expressions, whilst Chaos was standing there, looking like he wasn't even bothered he was going up against an opponent he might not be able to beat. Sierra growled "very well. Prepare to die!" the red hedgehog charged "after you."

**Okay, for real now: BATTLE!R&R, see ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeahm this is the _real _battle! *looks at chapter* and it looks like its gonna be a good one! Thanks goes to the ohana for reviewing**

**Amicus: *looks at the list of reviews* nice to see you managed to catch up! Glad you're liking it!**

**Strife: now that I think of it... mind you, its a title, and besides, its like Eggman. We know his name's Dr. Robotnik, but he probably got so used to being called that, he started calling himslf that to. And, like you said, it works.  
Chaos: gee, thanks guys...**

**Rya:that's reassured me! Thanks, Rya! XD I had to add that little bit in. I gave this part to my friend so he could read it, and when it came to the 'smaller ego' her almost fell over laughing! Yeah, PARTY TIME!**

**Nomad: wow... that's all you could think of? Wow, I left you speechless!**

**Sandy: Hey, B-day girl! (no one reads my stories apart from you guys, so it doesn't matter) and what is up with those two? *glances at Flame and Sierra. Hey Windy, Zap! Calm it! And you *turns to you* no ones gonna see you, so you can update soon! (XD I'm joking! You take as much rest as you need!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao, oh, and the plot. Everything else belongs to BlackSandHeart.**

**Chapter 4**

Sierra slashed at Chaos, but the hedgehog ducked to avoid it, before slashing upwards with his left blade. Sierra caught it with hers, but she had both hands on her blade to keep it from flying out of her grip. Chaos hilt-bashed her in the face, kicked her into the air, and fired a Chaos spear, sending her further away. He then took notice of the battle around him. He saw a boy, no older than ten, stumble after being tripped. He heard a Follower of Darkness say "lights out, kiddo!" before charging up negative energy.

Chaos threw himself in front of the blast, before deflecting it back at the Follower with his blades. He then picked the boy up, and flashed over to where Katherine and several others were. He homing attacked the enemies, making them all crumple to the ground. Katherine was breathing heavily "thanks." Chaos nodded "your welcome. You okay?" Katherine nodded. Chaos set the boy down. He was a golden cat, with ocean blue eyes. Chaos then looked at the people Katherine was fighting with. He knew Windy and Zap, who were looking a little ticked off, as if to say "that was my kill."

Chaos simply smirked, and looked at everyone else. There was a light brown cat with dark brown spots and brown eyes, a grey cat with white at the tips of his tail, his ears hand and feet and aqua blue eyes, a pink cat with a light blue circle on her forehead and sky blue eyes, and a dark grey cat with hazel eyes. The light brown cat ran up, and checked up on the golden cat "_Xsus! wWhat happened?_" Chaos heard it, but the cat didn't actually speak. Chaos muttered "telepathy. Cool." 'Xsus' replied "I'm fine Xerius! Thanks to this guy, I'm fine."

The two thanked Chaos, until Sierra came to strike. Xsus yelped, and Chaos turned, catching Sierra's blade on both of his. Sierra raised her free hand, charging up a blast "checkmate." Chaos growled "don't think so." He kneed her in the gut, threw her sky high in a stranglehold, then, using Chaos Control, he flashed above Sierra, and stomped her to the ground. Leaping off, Chaos walked up to them. Katherine eyed him disapprovingly "wasn't that a little rough?" Chaos smirked "I got her, didn't I?" Katherine didn't answer. She knew Chaos had won that one fair and square. Chaos picked Sierra up, and the cat woke up. She gasped out "everyone… retreat…"she flashed out of Chaos' grip, and the other Followers did the same.

The dark grey cat pounded his fist against the wall "so close! But she got away again!" the pink cat walked over "Jason, we tried." Jason turned "but, Ria! We try, over and over again, and nothing works!" Ria didn't answer that one, and Xsus turned to Chaos "are you okay, sir?" Chaos laughed "Xsus, just call me Chaos. And I'm okay, thanks."

Windy looked at him, and gasped "look at you! You're not even injured!" the light grey cat dashed over "you're kidding me, right? He has to have had an injury of some sort." Windy rolled her eyes "Chase, I know what I'm talking about. He was either protected extremely well, or he is just really skilled when it comes to fighting." Katherine smiled "I know him better than most of you, and I think it's the latter." Xerius stared at Chaos with newfound respect "_maybe… just maybe, he could be the answer to our problems._" He thought to himself, watching as they all headed off "_Chaos, I hope you're staying for a while. I think you might just be the key to victory._"

**No cliffy :( but there will be soon! :) so yeah, the fight is done, but the war ain't won... yet XD R&R, favourite, follow, whatever! See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The fight is over... for now. Thanks to those in the ohana who reviewed!**

**Rya: Agreed! XD  
Chaos: whoa! *almost falls over from the attack*  
And yeah, there was overkill on Sierra, but this is the first time she's been seen yet, she's not after Sonic yet. And yeah, see ya, Orch Dork pal!**

**Nomad: *watches Xsus get tackled and laughs* yeah, Chaos absoloutley owned Sierra and saved Xsus. DOUBLE WHAMMY!**

**Sandy: *takes the hug and grins* no prob, sis! *glances at Sierra and Flame again* wow, bad influence, huh? So I've got everything nailed down, right? YES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao and the plot of ths story. Everything else belongs to BlackSandHeart**

**Chapter 5**

On the way back to the main building, Chaos knew everyone was staring at him. He felt like a freak, and Towers' words came back to him. He felt satisfied that he had done what he had done, but something wasn't right. He knew what it was though: the fact that Maria was dead, and nothing was going to bring her back.

The leader of the Light Givers was a white cat, with icy blue eyes. He spoke without them having to get his attention "I saw everything. Hedgehog, come forward." Chaos stepped forward nervously. The white cat spoke again "Katherine, Zap, please, leave us." Katherine looked like she was going to argue, but thought better, and hurried out.

The white cat settled in his chair, and Chaos pulled up another "so, hedgehog, may I have your name?" Chaos smiled "I'm Chaos, Chaos the hedgehog." The leader nodded "very well. Chaos, I commend you on your abilities. No one, bar Katherine _once_, has beaten Sierra, let alone with ease, and again without damage. And you wield the swords of the knight of the water as if they were your own. You are a very special case indeed."

He turned "you do realise this has put you at number one on the Followers of Darkness' hit list, don't you?" Chaos gasped "what?" the cat nodded "I'm afraid that is the case. They will stop at nothing to kill you or, even better or worse, depending on whose side you're on, have you join then."

Zap and Katherine were waiting just outside of the door. Katherine sighed "what's taking so long?" Zap smirked "whatever happened on that mission, it certainly made you impatient." Katherine turned away, not wanting the lightning user to see her tears "maybe because the last time I waited, someone I cared for _died_."

She heard Zap say "what was that?" she turned around "nothing." Zap asked "are you sure? Cause you look a little…" Katherine cut him off "no-thing." She added her best 'drop-it-or-I-will-run-you-through-with-my-sword' look. Zap, taking the hint, gulped and shut up.

Chaos stared "you mean to tell me I'm a criminal in the bad guy's minds?" the leader nodded sadly. Chaos sighed "at least it's for something reasonable this time." The leader smiled "Chaos, what was spoken in this room, stays in this room. I do not want mass panic running through this team. Don't even tell your sister, understand?"

Chaos nodded "yes sir." The leader nodded "very well, you may go." Chaos turned, and, at the door, the leader said "Chaos?" the hedgehog turned "yeah?" the cat smiled "I hold you to your word." Chaos nodded, and left the room.

**No cliffy, again :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know: late update! But I had to make the most of my day off! Thanks goes to those in the ohana who reviewed (if there are any mistakes in the thanking of the reviewers or the disclaimer: forgive me. I'm rocking out while doing this)**

**Rya: Chaos: *smirks* it's a pity you fell off, I was gonna give you a piggy-back ride XD  
*frowns* Chaos...! *turns to you* yeah, that's where the Knight of the Water title came from. And no, its not Tatha... she's the one character I don't know from Sandy... you'll find out this cat's identity in a later chapter... possibly the next one *chuckles as you slap Zap (rhyme! XD)* and don't smash your violin! (you do play violin, don't ya?) If you do that, I can't call you my Orch Dork pal (or sis, depending on how you take the Ohana)**

**Sandy: see, I'm smart! I did that off the top of my head!  
Chaos: pssh, I went easy on _you_, sis! (it's either sis, or mountains. Take your pick, Sierra!) here's something from my profile I thought you might like, concerning Sierra  
****Number 9 made fun of your friends.  
***raises eyebrows* Sierra, really? Fine, COME AT ME, MOUNTAINS!  
**9 became a singer.  
**Sierra as a singer? That would be comedy gold! I _have _to tell Sandy that one!  
***falls over laughing* I find those two holarious! Yeah, it's not Tatha! *grins* and yeah, Chaos has to keep it hidden, but it won't stay for long... Ready ya around, sis! (and maybe I'll see you in your next update! XP)**

**Nomad: indeed. Very serious.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog, NIghtshade the Chao, Midnight the cat, and the leader of the Light Givers. Everything else belongs to BlackSandHeart, better known to the Ohana as Blackie or in my case, Sandy!**

**Chapter 6**

Chaos' mind was a blur. He could be responsible for the deaths of millions of Light Givers, just because he beat their leader. He barely noticed Katherine rushing up to him "what happened? Are you alright? What did he say?" he processed the questions "Katherine, I'm fine. He just wanted to ask me a couple of questions."

Katherine looked at her brother suspiciously "what about?" Chaos sighed "confidential, I'm afraid. I can't say a word about it." Katherine looked like she wanted to continue, but Chaos' look said the conversation was over.

As the group kept walking, Katherine was staring at her brother, worried. Whatever the leader had said to him, it had rattled him up pretty bad. Katherine knew she wouldn't get anything out of him. He would try, unless there was no way around it, to keep his promises down to the grave.

A silver coloured cat walked up "Followers of Darkness have infiltrated us. A small fraction of the city has been lost to them, and they might be able to take the whole city, considering their numbers." Chaos turned "is Sierra with them?" the Silver cat spat "I was not talking to you, hedgehog, I was talking to Katherine." The golden cat growled "Midnight…" Nightshade floated up to the cat, and started yelling.

Chaos sighed "calm it, Nightshade. If I'm a freak here, then so be it. I'll just be the freak that holds the key to this place's destruction." A voice behind them said "I hope that's all you're going to say; Chaos, or else you'd be going back on your word."

They all turned to the leader, and Midnight gasped "my leader." Chaos nodded "that was all I was going to say." The cat nodded, and turned to Midnight "he may be different, but what he says is true. I expect you to treat him as much respect as you do with your superiors."

Midnight looked like she wanted to argue "but…" the leader growled "are you questioning an order?" Chaos growled "not to be disrespectful, sir, but, if it's me they're looking for, I'm gonna go. The town is being evacuated, right?" The leader nodded, and Chaos smiled "cool. Could you help? I'll see if I can take them on, prevent them from taking the city completely." Katherine yelled "there's enough to take the city! That's suicide!" Chaos smirked "we'll see."

The building rumbled, and someone roared "hedgehog! Show yourself or we take this place down brick by brick!" Chaos laughed "we can't have that, can we?" Katherine rolled her eyes and hugged her brother "stay safe." Chaos returned the hug "you to." He waved them off, saying "now, get going!" he watched them go, and flashed off to face the Followers of Darkness.

**Once again, BATTLE! Do the collective gasp, guys!  
Me/ other OCs: *gasp*  
yeah, see ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BATTLE! Well, a shortone, but a battle none the less. Thanks goes to the ohana for reviewing!**

**Sandy: *laughs as Katherin forces you to do the gasp* ou liked those, huh? That was what I meant during our PM conversation. Those were the questions  
Chaos: okay okay! I'll try not to get myself killed Geez!  
Yeah, small battle. Read you around sis!**

**Rya: Chaos: *chuckles, gently picks you up* allons-y! *starts going everywhere at a reasonable pace*  
*facepalms* I knew there was something up there... and you'll find out who the leader is in this chapter!  
*laughs at your comparison of smashing instuments to smashing your head on a computer* agreed! And yeah, talk about over the top, FoDs**

**Nomad: Chaos: yeah, they better learn respect! Otherwise I'll force it! *lifts blades in te air*  
whoa! Put those down! *scowls* but they do need to learn respect...**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the leader of the Light Givers (who's name shall be revealed this chapter ;P) Chaos the hedgehog, Nightshade the Chao, and the various extras (the ones you see, but aren't given names) The rest (the conceot of the Light Dimension, The concept of the Light Givers and the Followers of Darkness, Sierra, Windy, Katherine, Xerius, Xsus, Chase, Ria, Jason, Zap etc.) belong to BlackSandHeart**

**Chapter 7**

Chaos stood in Light Givers' square, waiting for the Followers of Darkness to spot him. He sidestepped as a blast of dark energy touched down just short of his left side. He smirked as he saw several cloaked figures; he laughed "you think you can take me on? Just try it."

One of the Followers of Darkness leapt at him. Chaos grinned, sidestepping and hilt-smashing the Follower. Several more stood in his way, and he went cyan laser, ricocheting of all his enemies and making them collapse. He stayed in the air for a slow motion scene, before landing safely on the ground. He looked on as they disappeared into darkness, just like they all had. He grinned "looks like I finished all of them off." He watched as the storm clouds dissipated, leaving a clear sky. He turned, heading for the evacuation point.

The Light Givers were on edge, after constant fights. A lot were tired out from the fighting. Chaos especially. Sometimes the hedgehog felt he was everywhere at once. He was lost in his thoughts, looking for somewhere quiet and high up so he could rest. He didn't notice someone there, until he almost fell over it. Chaos' reactions kicked in, and he rolled, landing on his feet. The person said "watch it."

Chaos muttered "you watch it." The cat, a dark blue coloured one with red and black eyes, stood up, and said "you say something pal?" Chaos didn't answer; he stood there, not even reacting. The cat picked him up and threw him "huh? Answer me! Did you say something?" Chaos laughed "maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" the cat growled "a smart Alec, huh? Maybe I'll _beat_ some sense into you."He punched his hand against his palm to prove his point.

Chaos turned, facing away from him "you looking for a fight? If you want one, I'll give one to you…" he turned around, blades drawn and Chao staring through his quills "_Follower of Darkness_."

The room went silent. You could've heard a pin drop across the dimension. The cat stepped backwards "how- how did you know?" Chaos snorted "easy. Your body is reeking of dark energy, and your eyes are the same as every Follower of Darkness."

The standoff continued, and the dark cat laughed "very well. You have managed to figure out my true identity. I am but a pawn, like Sierra, in our master's plan. Surrender yourself now, or watch everyone in this room die." Chaos growled "here's the ultimatum for your group. Leave this place. Tell your leader to call off every attack he has planned, or else I swear I will tear your group to pieces in the next attack." The cat laughed darkly "you have no idea who you're threatening. Enjoy yourself while you can, hedgehog."

Chaos slashed, but the cat disappeared into the Darkness, avoiding the strike and teleporting away. The lights became a lot brighter. Everyone stared at Chaos, fear evident in their eyes. Chaos gulped "this is it." He turned to the leader "may I tell them about our conversation?" the leader nodded "you may. Oh, and Chaos? Please, just call me Maximus." Chaos nodded, and yelled "alright guys, listen up! Katherine, Zap. You know who Maximus," he gestured to the leader, and there was a collective gasp "wanted to speak with me? Well, this is what was said."

**Le gasp! We're finally the Light Givers are finally gonna hear what Maximus and Chaos have to say for themselves. Oh, and bring ear muffs. There will be some epic yelling**


	8. Chapter 8

***looks down at chapter* wow, never thought _that _was coming... thanks goes to the oahan for reviewing**

**Sandy: yeah, I loved doing that!  
Chaos: *bows modestly* well, I am the best, aren't I?  
Can it, hedgie! I can make or break you! And yeah, i've noticed that both sides don't have security. *yells* hey Rya! You think you can design a security plan for the Light Givers and Followers of Darkness? And yeah, it has something to do with Katherine. She is actually quite protective of the place in this story. Read you around, sis! (your chapter was good!)**

**Rya: Chaos: *frowns* you sure? * I don't want you to get hurt, but... *goes faster* don't be like that Terell! And besides, this is an example of how crazy _I _am: I was in school, and aI had this drink- red powerade. And I spilt some on my shirt. So I faked my death, cause I'm awesome. I'm crazy. Crazy people are cool. (Doc Who reference!) and yeah, only _I _could've thought of that.  
Maximus: *sounds offended* I do apologise! I am only summoned after a battle, and my mind was on the hedgehog, not anything else! And nicknames? My goodness! What a strange person!  
Hey! *glares at Maximus* that's my friend/sister there!**

**Strife: Chaos: of course I'm a fighter! My job was to be a friend and a protector to Maria, so I would be a natural at figting!  
yeah, epic yelling this chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER:I only own Chaos the hedgehog Nightshade the Chao, Maximus, and any other characters, other than Katherine, Xsus, Xerius, Windy, Chase, Ria, Jason, Zap and Sierra, for they belong to BlackSandHeart**

**Chapter 8**

The explanation finished, and again, there was a collective gasp. Katherine managed to get out "you mean to say… you're the reason we've had so many attacks?" Chaos nodded. Katherine's voice became hurt "and you never told me?" Chaos started to say something, but Katherine cut him off "thanks to you, this city is in ruins! Thanks to you, lives have been lost! Thanks to you!" she calmed a tiny bit "we have a larger threat that we may not be able to defeat."

She turned to walk away, and Chaos said "Katherine wait, I…" the girl screamed "no! Leave me alone!" Chaos growled. He felt a strange pulling sensation, and when he started to speak, it came out a lot louder than he meant it to "_KATHERINE_!" The girl froze, and Chaos flashed over to her "just listen to me. I know that this place is special to you. I know… that I am the cause of the destruction, and I know I didn't tell you the truth, like a friend would. What I did before, I didn't know it would lead to this. Try to understand, sister."

The girl stared at her brother. He had never called her 'sister' before. He had always called her by her name, or his nickname for her, 'K.' Chaos looked at Katherine, waiting for her reaction. She stared at him, and tears started forming. She pushed him away, and spoke, her voice full of hurt "we… we may be siblings, but we are not friends. Not anymore." She ran off, leaving Chaos stunned. Nightshade tried to fly after her, but Chaos held her, and shook his head.

The next week was both fine and rough. Fine, due to the fact that there were no attacks, but rough for Chaos. He had lost touch with Katherine, since she was trying to avoid him in every way possible. The hedgehog was currently resting in a tree. He heard footsteps, and turned to see Xerius. The cat said "_how can you like it up there_?" Chaos shrugged "I don't know. What about you? I thoughts cat loved trees."

Xerius looked thoughtful "_point taken. Anyway, there's an army headed our way. You joining the fight_?" Chaos shook his head "you can manage on your own." Xerius sighed "_you can't be serious. Don't tell me you're mad at Katherine? Don't think about fighting with Katherine, fight with us._" Chaos snorted "the last time I tried to talk to Windy, she almost killed me. Xerius looked at him "_I meant Xsus and myself. The boy is missing you._"

Chaos shook his head "I'm not fighting." Xerius growled angrily "_fine! Be that way! But know this: if Xsus dies, you will face hell. You hear me?_" Chaos nodded "sure." Xerius flashed off, and Chaos settled down.

The fight was still on a few hours later. Chaos became a little worried. He sighed, and said "for Xerius and Xsus. No one else." He flashed off to join the fight.

Katherine gulped as a Follower of Darkness almost pierced her heart with his blade. A red blur smashed into it, revealing Chaos. Katherine turned, stunned "Chaos?" the red hedgehog growled "don't worry. I'm only fighting for Xsus and Xerius." He flashed off, and Katherine tried to think of something to say back, and growled. Chaos had got the last word, _again_.

Xerius was going wild with his claws, slashing left and right. One girl almost killed him, and she yelled "I am Flame, Follower of Darkness, underling of Terrarock…" she started to say more, but a flash blinded her, and Chaos hilt-smashed her "oh, shut up."

Xerius barely registered the words. His mind was on the name she had spoken. He thought "_Terrarock…_" his eyes widened "_no… it can't be!_" the cat hadn't realised he'd collapsed until Chaos offered him a hand "you okay?" Xerius smiled at the hedgehog, before taking his hand and standing up "_thanks… about time you got here._"

Chaos smirked "don't worry. Xsus' face made me reconsider." He looked around "where is sugar rush kid anyway?" a blast of water rocketed through a line of Dark warriors, and revealed Xsus "someone ask for me?" Chaos laughed "oh, I have _got_ to try that out."

Xsus smiled, and both cat and hedgehog made a blast of water surround them. The cat looked at Chaos "ready, water boy?" Chaos grinned, winking "you bet, sugar rush kid!" the two were surrounded with blasts of water, and started powering through the lines of warriors. Chaos heard Xsus' voice "_you ready to kick aqua jet into ice mode?_" Chaos laughed "_on my mark… now!_" both of them yelled at the same time "_ICE AQUA JET!_" the water became ice, homing in on the biggest warriors. The attack was like being hit with a javelin. Both warriors collapsed to the floor, and Chaos and Xsus, laughed, hi fiving each other. Xerius ran up to them "_that… that was amazing!_" he ruffled Xsus' 'hair' "_Xsus, I didn't know you had it in you!_"

Chaos looked around, and gulped "guys? Sorry to interrupt the happy moment… but we've got a little trouble." They were surrounded. Xerius growled, extending his claws again, Chaos raised one of his blades, and Xsus raised the other. Chaos growled "this could be it…"

Xerius gulped, and spoke for real "you guys watch my back, and I'll watch yours." Chaos grinned "likewise." Xsus nodded "yes, Mr Talkative, sir!" the Followers of Darkness all raised a hand, charging up dark energy. Xsus turned "one last thing. If we go down in this… I couldn't ask for better friends to go down with." Chaos nodded "thanks Xsus, I feel the same way." He tightened his grip "but… today is not the end!"

All the Followers yelled "drown in darkness!" and released their energy. Xsus closed his eyes, waiting for the hit to come.

**Cliffy! Man, I haven't done one of these in ages...! See you next chapter, guys (and girls)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, now things will get even _more _interesting! Thanks goes to those in the ohana who have reviewed (constantly!)**

**Sandy:I see what you mean when you say a bit of you is in all your characters... I'll ask Rya in her review, so yeah... Xerius... I had to put that bit in, it seemed quite... appropriate, if you catch my meaning, and touché...  
Chaos: *smirks*  
And yeah, you'll get your answers this chapter... read you around, sis!**

**Rya: Chaos: *grins* let her have her fun, Terell! I'll admit I'm having a good time! *glances up*  
*forwns at Max, then sighs* fine, now get outta here, before you do any **_**more **_**damage, Max *snap fingers and the cat disappears*  
Chaos: I know right...  
And yeah, the way Xsus comes in all like 'aw yeah! I'm awesome!' I had to put that in, it just seemed good for Xsus, so he had something else to take care of, rather than candy- his ego. And I doubt you'll like this chapter, cliffy wise... (I actually had to do a double take at your last few words, the last two merged together and I thought it said something else! 0_0')**

**Nomad: yeah, I felt like doing that, I was like "I can't believe I just wrote that!" at first, but it helps this chapter a lot! Yeah, Xerius spoke, and yeah, nicknames, brilliant (Ron/Hermione moment! XD) go catch a few 'Z's, you don't have to review if you're tired!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Max, Chaos the hedgehog, Nightshade the Chao, and the plot. Everything else goes to BlackSandHeart, who I thanks for giving me this idea (not 'here's a plot, go wirte it' but her stories gave me this idea)**

**Chapter 9**

Katherine had seen the battle, and yelped when she saw her brother, Xsus and Xerius all surrounded. She heard the yell "drown in darkness!" and almost screamed when they all fired the shot. When the smoke cleared, the three were gone. The Followers of Darkness looked on, before laughing evilly "we did it! We killed Chaos the hedgehog!"

Katherine growled, and she charged the Darkness Followers, blade drawn "you killed my friends in cold blood. You didn't even let them say goodbye to us." She started whirling through the ranks she started crying, and yelled "you didn't even let me apologise! You… _AS LONG AS I CAN TRY, I WILL AVENGE THOSE THREE!_" she heard a voice, childish and serious at the same time "why so angry, K? You act like someone's just died."

_*flashback*_

_The Followers of Darkness yelled "drown in darkness!" and fired their energy. Chaos growled "not gonna end. Chaos shield!" the shield formed, and Chaos grinned. Xsus opened his eyes "are we… dead?" Chaos shook his head "we're safe, I made a shield, though it won't hold for much longer." Already, cracks were starting to form in the shield. Chaos turned "on my mark, teleport out of here, and get to higher ground. Then, we figure out our next plan."_

_*end flashback*_

Katherine hugged her brother "thanks goodness you're alright! Also, I'm sorry I reacted like that." Xsus grinned, leaping down. A Follower of Darkness snickered "are you done? I swear I'm gonna be sick." Laughter rippled through the ranks, and Chaos turned, palm outstretched. Suddenly, the group were shrivelling up.

Katherine turned to the other two Light Givers "what's he doing?" Xsus winced "I know. It's a move that only the strongest hydrokinetic people can use. Chaos is draining the water out of the body." They turned to Chaos, who growled "any more comments?" he got no answer, and released the group. All of them disappeared. Xsus grinned "look! The sky's clearing up!" they looked up. Sure enough, the clouds that had appeared with the Followers of Darkness' arrival had dispersed, leaving a clear sky. Katherine smiled "let's return to the others."

They all met up, and set about calling roll, when the temperature dropped rapidly. The sky darkened even more than when the Followers of Darkness arrived. A full on storm was above them, and it started to rain. Chaos said "Katherine?" the cat responded "yeah?" the hedgehog shook "if all the Followers of Darkness have left, then how come I'm getting such a bad feeling from that storm?" a voice said "maybe because of me, my dear friend."

Chaos turned, blades drawn "who are you?" the being laughed "I am Terrarock. I have come to claim my revenge on these cursed Light Givers. Care to join me? I have a feeling you'd be very… useful." He turned to Katherine "ah, Katherine. A pity you weren't here before, in my reign. I believe you were with _that_," he pointed to Chaos, "thing, another hedgehog and a human. What was her name? Oh, yes. _Maria Robotnik_." Chaos shook "ho- how do you know that?" Terrarock smirked "the dark never reveals its secrets." He looked them over "so… will you join?" they shook their head, and Terrarock laughed "you realise you do not have a choice. On your own terms or not, you will join me!" he pulled away his cloak, revealing a blood red hedgehog, with yellow zig zags running parallel down his face. His eyes were neon green, and they glowed.

A dark mist started to emanate from him, and Zap yelped "stay away from that, he'll catch you!" Chaos back flipped away from the mist, as it sent tendrils of itself in his direction. He heard a yelp, and saw Katherine caught in the mist. He ran towards her "Katherine!" the cat seemed to realise his plan "Chaos, no! Save yourself!" Chaos shook his head stubbornly "I'm not going without you!" Katherine smiled sadly "that's not an option anymore." Tears started rolling down her face "tell everyone… I'm sorry." With that, the mist dissipated, taking Katherine with it.

**Yeah, Katherine's captured... I can't say anything else...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, this chapter is pretty good, in my opinion... hope you guys like it! Thanks goes to those who reviewed (multiples times *grins and glances at Amicus*)**

**Sandy: yeah, it had to be Katherine. *stares as you go slightly crazy, then backs away* ookay... oh, and for that story, you should bring Flame in, I know Strife would like that! And ask SilverStream if she wants to join! Though I don't think Chaos (me) could put up with her for long... *glances at Windy* please, take care of her...**

**Amicus: so you asked to follow, but it didn't? *frowns* when I get to the big man at Fanfiction corp. I'll mention this to him... so yeah, thanks for reviewing is all I can say, otherwise we'd be here all day!**

**Rya: Chaos: and that's good, right? We all gotta have fun!  
Yeah, Xsus ahs an ego... where did I come up with that? And yeah, cliffy.  
Chaos: of course I'd be fine! I'm the original Lifeform!  
No, he didn't kill them, and yeah, Terrarock. He was necessary, I don't think FD woulda cut it, he'll be in my next story, I promise... and forget Chaos being unhappy with it, you should see Windy...!**

**Nomad: wow... *tries to count the O's***

**Strife: yeah, evil Katherine, and hilt smahing Flame, I had to. For the sake of the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Chaos the hedgehog, Nightshade the Chao, and Maximus the Light Leader. Everything else goes to BlackSandHeart**

**Chapter 10**

Chaos walked back to the group, head down, and ears at half-mast. Maximus ran up to him "Chaos! Are you alright? Where's Katherine?" Chaos sighed "Katherine… got captured…" Windy knocked Chaos down "_what did you say_?" Chaos groaned "Terrarock got her Windy, I'm sorry…" Windy yelled "_SORRY_ doesn't _CUT_ it! You could've easily protected her." She stood up straight "you know what you are, hedgehog? A failure. A big failure."

Chaos growled, and suddenly Windy started gasping for breath "I dare you to say that again, Windy. I. _Dare_. You." He let the cat go, and she lay on the floor, gasping for breath. He turned to the leader "what do we do now?"

Maximus shook his head "I'm not in control now, Chaos. You are." Everyone turned to Chaos, looking at him expectantly. Chaos took a deep breath "okay. First off, someone's gonna save Katherine. That is my mission. Mine and mine alone. Anyone follows me," he glanced at Windy, "I will kick their butt faster than they can say Chaos Control, get it?" the group nodded, and Chaos continued "the rest of you, protect the city. Have a group at each available entrance point. That includes manholes and all those less likely entrances" everyone nodded.

Chaos stiffened. He heard her voice, and her face flitted through his mind "_Chaos, please… do whatever it takes to save Katherine. I beg you, do it for your new friends, and do it so I may know my friends are all safe._" Her voice faded, but he thought he heard her say "_Shadow is awake…_" before he snapped out of it. He saw Windy standing there, tapping her foot "well?" Chaos looked at her "sorry, what?" Windy rolled her eyes "I asked why you wanted us to guard all those other entrances?"

Chaos smiled "they know they can get in, and get you from behind with entrances like those. Also, if any statues of any animal come, don't leave it. Blow it up." Before anyone could ask, he yelled "okay, good luck!" and flashed off. Xsus wondered "what did he mean by that?"

Maximus chuckled "he was referring to the old human legend named 'the Trojan Horse.' Apparently, two places were attacking each other, and one had an impenetrable wall. So the side that was attacking the wall made a wooden horse, and the people on the defended city completely brought the gag, bringing the horse into the town.

"The opposing had soldiers in the horse, and killed everyone while they were sleeping. He was using that as a 'don't let your guard down' speech. Now, I think we should be doing as the knight- I mean, Chaos asked us to do." He walked off, leaving Chaos' friends wondering what their leader was about to call the red hedgehog.

**So, what was the name Maximus was going to give Chaos? Will they survive the inevitable battle? And what of Chaos? Will he survive his quest to save Katherine? Find out... next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Very emotional part in this chapter, so you might want the sad music, like 'memories returned' from PMD2. Otherwise, thanks for the reviews, people!**

**Sandy: yes Windy, I HAD to pick Katherine, since it would only fit the story. *grins as Flames pushes Windy* I agree with Zap for once: no fighting. And yeah, the story with the ohana in. You know, the one I asked you to put up a note for in your story?**

**Nomad: yeah, the trojan horse. Best tale ever. And yeah, Windy snapped at Chaos.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog, NIghtshade the Chao, and Maximus the Light Leader. Everything else goes to BlackSandHeart.**

**Chapter 11**

Chaos stared at the walls of the castle ruins. He stared at the note in his hands:

_Hedgehog,_

_Come to the castle ruins as soon as you can. Come alone. If you do so, you may get your precious sister back. If not, I'd hate to see what happens_

_Come, if you dare!_

Chaos growled, and crumpled the note up, he walked in, and yelled "Terrarock! Come out and face me! I came alone, like you requested!" suddenly, the temperature and light lowered rapidly. A barrier of purple energy covered all exits, so escape was impossible.

The hedgehog walked out, scythe in hands. Chaos growled "okay, I upheld my end of the deal, now you uphold yours." Terrarock simply snapped his fingers, and Katherine leapt down from the ruins above. Her eyes now had the red and black colour, and her clothes were now black. She bowed to Terrarock "master." Chaos gasped "Katherine. What did he do to you?" Katherine regarded her brother, then turned to Terrarock "what would you like me to do, master?" Terrarock paused for a moment, then said "kill him."

Chaos paled as Katherine turned on him "as you wish, master." Chaos growled "Terrarock! Release her! This wasn't part of the deal!" Terrarock chuckled "I said you could have her back. You got her back, I didn't say anything about her welfare or condition. You have your sister back. Enjoy."

Chaos yelped as Katherine slashed at him. He ducked and back flipped as she tried to stab him. He groaned "I'm gonna become hedgehog slices if I don't do something, but… I can't hurt her." He fell over as Katherine almost impale him, then rolled to the side as she sliced downward. He leapt back up, and grabbed her wrist, making her drop her blade.

Chaos got a firm grip on Katherine, since she was thrashing like crazy to get out of his grip, and said "Katherine, listen to me. This isn't who you are. He's controlling you. You have to break free!" she ignored him, struggling, and she yelled "get off me, you freak of the Light!" Chaos gulped down a sob as she said that, and spoke calmly "that's not a nice thing to say to your brother." Katherine's thrashing calmed, and Chaos continued "please, you have to remember. The ARK. Me and you meeting. The games we played. The training we did together. Meeting Shadow…" he gulped, and said "the times we had with Maria."

Katherine gasped, collapsing, and Terrarock growled "you! What are you doing?" Chaos continued, ignoring Terrarock "all the jail break attempts. You have to remember. You are not just a puppet for the Darkness, you're a hero of the Light." Chaos laid the cat on the ground "Please, Katherine, for me and Shadow, for Maria, for everyone back in Light city, _wake up_." He sighed, grinned at his sister, and waited for the result.

**Come on Katherine...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this chapter has been brought to you for a good reason: I just finished the Mark of Athena! Yay for all my pairings being right, and the reunion! Jason and Percy owning Octavian! Of course, you wouldn't understand a word of this, so... yeah. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: cool! It'll be fun with those two around:  
Katherine: Follower of Darkness  
****Flame: Light Giver  
*full on fist fight*  
So yeah, Katherine... you'll find out this chapter. I left you speechlez! YAYZ! *runs around like Xsus on a Sugar rush* I wanted to impress you!**

**Strife: it's not Knight of Chaos, but you were close. You'll find out this chapter. And 'Awake and alive'? Good choice! I love that song!**

**Amicus: yeah, Windy took it well... and you went a little crazy over the chapter? AW YEAH!**

**Nomad: *turns to Braelyn, Robyn and Kelly* you guys remind me of a line from Queen: another one bites the dust: 'Are you ready? Are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seats?' *turns to you* yeah, we're all hoping nothing goes wrong!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Chaos the hedgehog, Nightshade the Chao, and Maximus the Light Leader. Everything else goes to BlackSandHeart**

**Chapter 12**

Katherine gasped, and opened her eyes. They were her normal sky blue. She looked around, fixing her gaze on her brother "Chaos?" the red hedgehog hugged his sister "Katherine, thank goodness you're alright!" Katherine groaned "ugh, what happened. The last thing I remember was saying goodbye to you, then… nothing."

Chaos grinned "well, you almost killed me while I was trying to bring you back to the light." Katherine's eyes widened "almost… killed you? You shouldn't have risked your life for me like that!" Chaos turned "I told you already. You're my sister; I'll do anything for you, even if it means risking my own life for it." He offered her his hand, and she took it, and stood up.

Chaos turned to Terrarock. The hedgehog growled "you… you… _You horrid little hedgehog_!" he charged a blast of dark energy, and fired. Hedgehog and cat sidestepped to avoid it, and Terrarock roared "if you chose not to die by my hand, I'll control you and make you die by your own hand." He began to send out the dark mist, and it enveloped Chaos. Katherine caught him smile before it completely covered his entire body.

The mist evaporated, and Chaos still stood there. His eyes were the same, but Katherine couldn't tell. He drew his blades, and Katherine gasped "Chaos… don't…" she heard the familiar snort "don't what? Kill myself? Why would I do something like that? That's stupid!" Chaos turned, and Katherine saw nothing put light in his eyes. The cat realised something again: her brother was too strong to lose himself. He had managed to call her back from the Dark, he couldn't lose. He never gave into the dark, no matter what the situation was.

Terrarock looked at the first person who had ever been able to withstand the mind control. He growled "who are you?" Chaos smirked "I'm Chaos the hedgehog, original life form, Light Giver and knight of the water." Light gathered around him, tightening like a cocoon. The light began to flood everywhere, and it was all Katherine saw before she passed out.

Chaos looked at himself. He had turquoise armour, and he guessed his helmet was gold: the armour of the knight of the water. He glanced at Katherine. The poor girl had collapsed. Chaos thought, a little guiltily "_probably from the transformation._" He faced Terrarock, who had his scythe out. He tightened his grip on his swords "Terrarock, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. All you have to do is back down."

Terrarock roared "you fool! I am Terrarock, lord of the Darkness! I do not surrender, and I will not back down to some… rat like you!" Chaos laughed "you call me rat, I'll call you Faker." Terrarock growled "enough of this! I will enjoy slicing your head from your body!" he charged, and Chaos raised his two blades.

**FINAL BATTLE! Prepare the music, this is gonna be epic! See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So yeah, FINAL BATTLE! Thanks to those who reviewed, and get your music ready! *prepares 'With me, Live and learn, I am all of me, and What I'm made of'***

**Amicus: yes, it's fight time! Let's go!**

**Rya: yes, the last time that happened, it was a certain lightning user you cared about, if I remember correctly? And yeah, all his titles. That's gonna pop up again, pretty soon... *hint at next story* yeah, kick some darkness _podex_ Chaos. *nods approvingly of music choice* good, very good!**

**Sandy: the most epic in the world, my friend! And you two, that's the words you were saying  
me/ Chaos: *facepalm*  
*sees the fist fight, and sighs* at least they got a little bit of it right...! And yeah, the final fight! *lifts MP3 with a grin***

**Nomad: that's pretty much covering everything... XD  
Chaos: *grins, and pokes Kelly so she falls off her chair*  
*frowns at Chaos* okay, here we are! Let's FIGHT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog, Nightshade the Chao, Maximus the Light leader, and the plot. Everything else goes to BlackSandHeart**

**(music... GO!)**

**Chapter 13**

Terrarock sliced at Chaos' neck, trying to pull a finishing move as the first one. Chaos smirked, and back flipped away, kicking the scythe, almost wrenching it out of Terrarock's hand. He laughed "you need to save those for later, Faker!" Terrarock growled "if anyone's the fake here, it's you!" he tried to trip Chaos up with the end of his scythe, but Chaos leapt over it, kicking his fake as he did so.

Chaos almost couldn't belive the feeling. The armour looked bulky, yet it was light, allowing him as much freedom to move as he had without the armour. He glanced at Katherine, and grinned, before moving the two out of the way of a slash from Terrarock's blade. He made sure Katherine was safe, before turning to Terrarock "you really gotta sort out that ego of yours..." with that, he went on the offensive.

He slashed, stabbed and hacked wildly at the Lord of Darkness, but only some of his blows met with Terrarock. The two met, each trying to overpower the other. Terrarock growled "you don't belong in this dimension! Why are you here?" Chaos responded "I came, because I have nothing left. That's the real reason I upheld my side."

He growled "but many Light Givers have died thanks to you! I will end you and your reign, _permanently_!" Chaos overpowered Terrarock, slashed a couple of times, knocked him into the sky, and stomped him down. He threw one of his swords in the air, and yelled "Chaos spear!" sending the energy spike towards the Dark lord, he prepared a spinning slash, ready to end this.

Terrarock growled as Chaos landed on him. The armoured hedgehog smiled "game over." Terrarock laughed "not yet." He teleported behind Chaos and smashed him to the ground "_now_ it's game over." Chaos grinned "again, don't think so." Terrarock brought his scythe down, and Chaos caught it with his blades.

He smirked "you just don't get it do you. For every time you killed an innocent person from the Light, we will kill someone for the Dark. Granted, you didn't kill Katherine, but I'm still gonna put you into your place!" Chaos stood up, pushing against the scythe. He sliced, and the scythe was in two pieces.

Chaos growled "go to the Council of Death and never return, Terrarock!" he stabbed the other red hedgehog in the gut. He withdrew, watching the Dark Lord crumble beneath him. His body went, and he gasped "you… I… fight… again…" with that, the hedgehog crumbled, leaving behind a black medallion. Frowning, he picked it up, and turned to Katherine "come along K, one last trip."

Windy growled "where is that hedgehog? He better have Katherine when he returns, or else I'll…" she got knocked over by someone. She looked up and saw Sierra. Windy closed her eyes, waiting for death, but it never came. Windy opened her eyes. She saw Sierra and her army glaring at a something. It said, but Windy could tell it was male "leave here, Sierra. Your leader is no more." He held up the medal, and it disintegrated before everyone's eyes. Sierra growled "we'll be back." She yelled to her team "retreat!" she sent a hateful look towards the armour figure, before they all teleported away.

The armour person seemed to have disappeared, but came back with someone in his arms. Windy recognised it as Katherine. She, Zap, Xsus and Xerius ran over. Windy looked at the armour figure "is she alright? Who are you? Where's the hedgehog?"

The face-guard covered his face, but Windy could tell the figure rolled his eyes "Katherine's fine, Windy. Just knocked out. Better than when I saw her when I tried to rescue her." Windy's eyes widened "rescue her? So that means…" the armour faded away, leaving Chaos there "the one and the only."

**And it's done! Chaos has suceeded, and the Light Givers can rest, for now...**


	14. Chapter 14

**yeah, so the fight is won, and Chaos and his friends have some peace and quiet! But what are they gonna do? Find out in this chapter! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: I'll say! I'm usually listening to music, and that's where most of my ideas sprout from! (That, school work, and stories my gerography teacher tells us! Oh, and of course, your stories!) yep, peace has returned, but something is gonna change, make things different... but I can't say!**

**Nomad: yep! Fight is won, Terrarock's gone, and now we can relax!  
Chaos: *laughs at Kelly, then pokes Robyn and Braelyn***

**Amicus: of course Light wins. If it didn't, we wouldn't have Sonic the hedgehog, would we? *laughs***

**Strife: final battle, and Chaos is officially awesome? YES *turns to Chaos* gimme five, pal!  
Chaos: *laughs and give high five* thanks Strife!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own... ah, stuff it! If you want the disclaimer, go read my other chapters!**

**Chapter 14**

Chaos looked at his sister as she woke up. They were in a medical room. Windy had sat down next to his sister while he had taken to resting against the wall. The cat squirmed for a bit, then opened her eyes "huh? What time is it? Where am I?" Chaos smiled "you're in a hospital room, K. I… knocked you out when I transformed."

He noticed Windy giving him the evils, and growled "what? I had to do something to get rid of Terrarock, and this was the only way. I didn't even have any choice!" Windy kept staring at him, and Chaos continued "besides, I didn't want to hurt her. If I wanted to do that, then I would've beaten the evil out of her." Windy stared at him "what are you even _talking_ about?"

Katherine sighed "could you stop arguing? You're giving me a headache." Chaos smiled "I'm gonna go train with Xsus and Xerius. I'll be on my way." Chaos' binder buzzed, and Xerius face appeared "_where are you? Xsus is getting ready to go sugar high._" Chaos sighed "med room. With K and Wind, who I think needs to unwind a bit, considering she acting so worked up about something that was an accident. How are you doing this, anyway?" he asked, ignoring Katherine's giggling, and Windy's glare.

Xerius look puzzled "_this? Oh, you mean the telepathy through the link? I don't know, but it works._" Chaos laughed "okay, I'll see you in a flash. He flashed off, and cut the transmission. Katherine immediately glared at Windy "Wind, what's up? You do seem tense." Windy stared out of window "I forget, you are his sister. But… there's something that tells me… he doesn't belong here, Katherine."

Chaos ducked as Xerius slashed at him, and shot a wave at him with Xsus. Xsus and Xerius both sent light energy at him, but he gathered it and sent back with Chaos energy. Soon it became a game of Ping-Pong with the energy as the ball, and the two fighters, the bats. Chaos smashed it back, taking down Xsus, then homing attacked Xerius, knocking him over. Chaos grinned "this one goes to me." He sighed "it's a pity I won't be staying for much longer…" Xsus said "what?" Chaos shook his head "nothing. Let's continue. Aqua jet race?" Xsus grinned "oh, you're on!"

_*dream*_

_Chaos sat in a tree. It was a typical habit of his. He looked around, and muttered "something's not right. I'll go take a look." He ran off to see what was going on._

_The hedgehog ran through the fields, and stopped dead, seeing someone he thought he'd never see again "Maria?" Chaos gasped as she turned. It was her! She smiled "Chaos?" the hedgehog nodded, and then whispered "is this… real?" _

_Maria sighed, shaking her head "I'm afraid not. This is your dream. And it's beautiful." Chaos sighed "you never got to see a real forest, did you?" Maria laughed "no, but I'm not necessarily seeing one now." She cast a hand "but, to why I'm here. You have to go back." Chaos turned away "all that waits for me there is pain, suffering, and memories I want to forget." _

_Maria smiled, and said softly "you're wrong. Shadow is awake now. He has a group of friends who will accept you." they turned, hearing a rumbling sound. A black mass had started to take over the scene. Maria smiled sadly "our time is almost up. It is almost time for me to go, and you to wake up." Chaos whimpered "don't… don't go…" _

_Maria smiled "I may leave now, but I will always be in here." She took his hand and placed it over his chest. She kissed his forehead, and then the mass took them both._

_*end dream*_

"Okay!" Maximus yelled "as you heard yesterday, Chaos the hedgehog, the new knight of the water, rescued our best fighter, Katherine. Not only that, but he destroyed the Lord of Darkness Terrarock!" there was a lot of cheering and clapping. Maximus continued "we have decided to give him a higher rank in the Light Givers…"

Chaos cut him off "no thanks." There was a collective gasp. Maximus turned "you… don't want this?" Chaos grinned "I didn't know this was going to happen. I don't want power. I was already created with many. Also, I've only told one person this, but… I'm returning to my home dimension." Again, there was a collective gasp, apart from Katherine, who was nodding.

Xsus spoke up timidly "but… you can't go. I've gotten stronger with you around." Chaos grinned "Xsus, you can do even more without me. I only started you off. I may have destroyed him for you, but this isn't my world to save." He turned away, walking to the exit. Just before leaving, he said "I'll be leaving in two hours. If you wish to say good bye to me, save it for then." He walked out, trying not to let everyone see he was crying himself.

**Spoyeah, Chaos is leaving...**


	15. Chapter 15

**okay! I hate to say this Rya, but the dream's over. for now, anyways! 'Choas in the Light Dimension' is coming to a close, and you won't be seeing much of Chaos for a while, cause my story for a sequel isn't done! (yeah, the sequel for that one is done, but not the original. How sad is _that_?) thanks to those who reviewed**

**Sandy: you might cry... I don't know. It all depends on how emotional you are... and surprising, Xsus is okay. If he wasn't, I wouldn't be sitting here, writing this now, would I? XD and yeah, that's exactly what was running through my mind! Yeah, Chaos denied the Light Givers, because of Shadow, really. Not because of Tatha, but I suppose that would be good. LE gasp! What if Midnight _became _Tatha? That... STORY IDEA! *eyes light up like Xsus' when he sees candy* and yeah, I had to put that dream in. Also, thanks for staying on, Sandy! You, Strife and Nomad have been the best out of the ohana for reviewing my stories... so I wanted to say thanks.**

**Nomad: yeah, and the note at the bottom of Sandy's review goes for you too. Despite the shortness, you've also been one of the few that constantly reviewed, so that's another thank you!**

**Strife: Chaos, of course I had an awesome moment! I simply _ooze _awesomeness (rewritten PJO moments FTW!) and again, like Nomad and Sandy, thanks for staying on, my hedgie bro and bud!**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrow* I could do it... but again, stuff it! You want it? Go looks at my other chapters!**

**Chapter 15**

Chaos sighed as he got the machine ready. It would amplify his powers, allowing a Chaos Control across the dimensions. He smiled as he saw Xerius, Xsus, Chase, Ria, Zap, Jason, Windy and Katherine arrive. Katherine gave the hedgehog a hug "tell Shadow I said hi, you hear me?" she said.

Chaos grinned "you have no idea how much you sounded like Maria just then." Katherine laughed. Chaos turned to Windy, who had her arms folded. Chaos sighed "see you around Wind. Next time maybe I'll do something that'll get your respect." Windy laughed "don't count on it, Chaos."

She stuck her hand out "until next time." Chaos shook it. He got a small hug off Ria, handshakes from Zap, Jason and Chase, (though the latter was due to Xerius sharpening his claws for some reason) he then turned to Xerius "well, this is it." Xerius smiled, speaking normally "Hopefully, you can come back. I'll be waiting for a rematch." The two shook hands, and Chaos said "count on it."

Finally, he turned to Xsus "see you around… sugar rush kid." Xsus laughed "back at you, water boy. Oh, and thanks for… you know…" Chaos whispered "shush! She doesn't know yet." Katherine looked down at her wrist "hold up. Where's the watch?" she growled "Xsus! Chaos!" both of them tried to look innocent and blame each other, but ended up laughing.

Katherine smiled "hand it over." Xsus put it in her palm, and she put it on. Xsus and Chaos hi fived, and Chaos pulled a chocolate from behind Xsus' ear. The kid gasped "chocolate! My favourite!" Chaos laughed, ruffling the boy's 'hair' "enjoy it, kiddo."

Midnight, the same messenger as before, walked up "Followers of Darkness. Edge of city… you're wanted!" they turned, waving as they went. Chaos watched them go. He yelled "oh, what the heck?" he made a target on the battle ground, and fired a beam of Chaos energy. He heard the groans from the explosion, and stepped into the machine "forever and always my friends. Until we meet again." He flashed off, back to his own dimension.

**(this _was _all I was going to give you, but since you guys have been so awesome, I decided to give you a little more. Enjoy!)**

Shadow was walking around. Flying next to him was a bat. Her name was Rouge. Shadow stopped the bat, sensing something strange. He leapt back as a red hedgehog flashed into view in front of them. Shadow gasped "it can't be." He ran forward "hey? What's your name?" Chaos rolled his eyes "I'd expect you'd remember me, but I'll repeat it. I'm Chaos, Chaos the hedgehog."

**So, that's a wrap! You might not see a lot of Chaos, but I will post something, so I might have a few random stories, like one-shots or something, and some other series I was working on. But yeah, you'll see me around (come along, guys! Now for Nomad and Sandy to post, then I can have my chance at going after haters again! XD) but honestly guys, all of you who reviewed, you have thanks bigger than you would know from a computer screen... *bows in thanks* read you around, guys!**


End file.
